


Benny who?

by anglesandbluecats



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Benny, Dean Winchester Has A Crush On Benny, M/M, Minor Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Musician Dean Winchester, Rishish Castiel, Short One Shot, Starving College Students, starving artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anglesandbluecats/pseuds/anglesandbluecats
Summary: Your character is basically a “starving artist,” an art student just barely getting by. Their roommate, another art student and your character’s crush, opens a gallery featuring breathtaking paintings of your character. It’s everything your character could want…and then they meet the person who pays thousands for their portrait. Now their roommate is hardly on their mind.Or the one where Dean plays the guitar, Benny is his roommate and artist, and Cas is the buyer.





	Benny who?

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt and it made me laugh so I thought I would share my take on it, enjoy!!

“Dean where are ya brother? Come over here, I got someone that wants to meet you,” a familiar voice gets Dean’s attention from where he was talking with a fellow student.

He quietly excuses himself and goes in search for his roommate Benny. There are too many people roaming the small shop and the multiple paintings scattered around don’t help with the limited space either. Seeing his face and body on all of them doesn’t help Dean either, its all a little overwhelming. But that’s what happens when your roommate of four years is an incredibly talented artist. Dean prefers music and his guitar as his art instead of pencils and paint which worked perfectly for their friendship. Dean would use Benny as a soundboard and bounce his ideas off of him and in return Benny would use him as a model. It was cheap, simple, and available almost all the time. Perfect for two starving college student artists.

A minute later and he finds his roommate talking with some other guy. Dean groans inwardly when he sees Benny for the first time that night. This is the third show Benny has done in the last six months so you would think the sight of him in a tux would wear off, but nope. Still has the full effect on Dean. The suit shows off all of Benny’s best qualities and really shows just how big the guy is. Dean has had a crush on the guy since the first day they met moving into their tiny dorm room four years earlier. He couldn’t help it. The kind pale blue eyes, the southern accent, the broad shoulders, and the way they instantly got along. Dean was hooked! And thought maybe he had a chance until Benny introduced him to Andrea, the man’s girlfriend, six months later. He’s happy for his friend, really he is, especially since the two have been together since then and Andrea is basically a second roommate at their apartment at this point. Doesn’t mean his crush has gone away though.

Speaking of those kind eyes, Benny sees him standing a few feet away and gives him a bright smile. Dean returns it and steps closer to meet the person Benny is talking too. The other man turns when he notices Dean and it takes all of Dean’s strength not to fall to his knees instantly. Bright, deep blue eyes stare back at him and Dean feels like he’s drowning. He’s never seen eyes with that many different shades of blue before. All other blue eyes will forever pale in comparison to this stranger’s eyes. Even Benny’s didn’t have this kind of control over Dean, and they’ve had control of him for the last four years. A throat clearing next to him gets Dean’s attention and he turns to see Benny looking at him with amusement twinkling in his eyes. Dean can feel the blush rising to his cheeks as he raises his hand to rub the back of his neck.

“Dean, I want you to meet Castiel Novak. He’s a fan of my work, or rather the focus of my work, and has bought a few of my pieces in the past,” Benny explains with a cocky smile on his face like he knows exactly what’s going through Dean’s mind. Dean can feel his skin get even hotter hearing those words. He turns his attention back to the stranger and avoids his eyes. This works perfectly until Dean catches sight of the dark hair styled messily, the dark scruff, the pale pink lips, the broad shoulders, the way the suit fits perfect around the man’s thick thighs. It’s only then does Dean realizes he is blatantly checking the stranger, no Castiel, out. If its even possible, his cheeks heat up even more and he raises his eyes to find a slightly heated look in those amazing blue eyes with a hint of amusement too.

“Um… Hi, Dean,” he stutters out cursing himself for acting so stupid. “I mean my name, is Dean.”

Benny lets out a laugh next to him which earns a death glare from Dean. Castiel smirks a little revealing beautiful straight teeth and Dean wonders what the man would look like with a full smile.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel says reaching out a hand that Dean grasps for a handshake. Dean is immediately entranced, the man’s hands are bigger than his, warm and strong. Thoughts about what else these hands can do fill Dean’s mind and he slams down a door to keep those thoughts back. Now is not the time. Later for sure, but not now. “As Benny was saying, I’m a fan of his work and he mentioned that his model was actually here tonight I couldn’t resist the chance to meet such a lovely subject.”

“Oh um, thanks man,” Dean forces out trying to stay calm. “I have the easy job though, I sit there doing what ever and Benny is the real talent here.”

Dean looks to Benny for some help with anything. Deans sinking here and isn’t sure what he’s suppose to be doing. Just his luck though, Benny is already off talking with some other people leaving Dean alone with Castiel at a loss for words.

“I wouldn’t say that. It takes a lot of talent to look that beautiful so often, and if you just sit there looking like that, well that’s just not fair,” Castiel says and Dean can here the sincerity in his voice which causes Dean to blush again. “Oh, and that blush is just asking for trouble, so beautiful.”

Dean’s eyes fly wide open. He’s never been complimented like this before. Sure, he’s had his number of hookups with both men and women alike, but that’s all they are. Hook ups. No one compliments the other, unless they want to get in bed with the them and they’re more like just words to get what they want. The way Castiel says them though, he says them like he really means them. No one has called Dean beautiful before either. He starts to wonder what Castiel’s intentions are here.

“Pardon me if I’m being too forward here, but would you like to get out of here and grab a drink with me?”

Well Dean didn’t have to wonder too long about the man’s intentions apparently. He apricates Castiel’s bluntness and not beating around the bush. It’s a lot easier than playing the guessing game like he’s used to doing with his fellow students.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Dean replies with a genuine smile that gets returned and he’s lucky enough to see the adorable gummy smile for the first time. “Let’s get out of here, Cas.”

Cas grabs his hand and leads them out of the small studio into the crisp outside air. The last thought Dean has before he turns his full attention to the gorgeous man leading him is _Benny who?_


End file.
